User talk:Liendax
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Soviet Burrito page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on another member's talk page! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The L.A. Noire Wiki Administration He's blocked, thanks for letting me know :). Tom Talk 10:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply That seems like the best thing to do, also I meant to tell you that the character biographies you've been adding are great :). Tom Talk 15:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Patrol Officer Would you like to become a Patrol Officer? You'll have Rollback rights which will make it easier to get rid of vandalism. Tom Talk 23:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem, really. Thank you very much for the message. I look forward to working with you. 20:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem really. Thank you for the message. I look forward to wroking with you. Leafsfanatic22 20:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. I forgot to sign in before I sent you a message, that last one is from me also. Cheers. Also, I would like to figure out how to revert vandalism if I see any. I've never done anything like this before. If you could give me a couple of tips that would be greatly appreciated. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 20:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and I noticed if I go into the edit history that I can also undo edits. So, I will just tinker around for a bit and figure it out. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, just wanted to let you know that the biographies you are adding to characters is great. If you want me to look at one after your finished and fix up punctuation or whatnot, give me a shout. Cheers, Ray The Leafs Fanatic 17:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Leafsfanatic22 17:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I am a bit confused at the trivia section. What action at Ray's cafe does the player have to take in order for Lorna to live? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I figured it out and it makes sense. Also, the last contribution on the Donald Sandler page says that he is in fact not at cole's funeral. Can you watch his funeral scene and look for him. (I will do the same.) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, check out my edit to the Fletcher Bowron page. I added an events of LA Noire section, but it is nowhere near perfect. I was hoping you could add more information to it when you have the time. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 03:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) PS: Whenever you send me a message you can call me Ray or Raymond, you don't have to say Leaf. :) No, of course not. An important figure in Los Angeles caught having a naked 12 year old girl in his bed would only get a slap on the wrist and a warning. He would completely be completely let off the hook. It would be totally irrelevant to his fate. 13:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Kelso's "finished" comment after seeing the girl does imply that at the very least, he would bring it up to Petersen. -- 13:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, youre edit on the Fletcher Bowron page is a lot more comprehensive than mine. It looks like we are going to make good partners. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 15:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Herschel Biggs page Hey man, I recently made a massive scale edit to the Herschel Biggs page. I made a background section, an events of LA Noire section, and added a TON of new information. I figured that you could add onto it and look it over (especially adding onto the Nicholson Electroplating, and a different kind of war partsof the events of LA Noire section.) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 02:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow, your edit to the Herschel BIggs page is awesome! You clearly have a great understadning of the game. I am thinking of doing the same thing to the Rusty Galloway page. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 14:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds good. Just give me a shout if you need me to look at or add to your edits. Leafsfanatic22 16:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the Jack Kelso page needs some serious re sorting. It has no categories, just one long article part, and a lot of trivia that could be integrated to the article. I am going to do a mjor edit to the Rust Galloway page sometime tonite. Leafsfanatic22 23:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. I started a massive edit to the Rusty Galloway page, wonderring if you can add on. I think that each case that Phelps and Galloway investigate together needs a paragraph on its own, not just one sentence summing up five cases. I also cleaned up your Jermaine Jones and Fleetwood Morgan character biographies. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) We gotta give ourselves some credit. We work really well together. I was thinking that the Biggs page and the Galloway pages are probably the best pages on the wiki LOLOLOL. Anyways, I was thinking we could do a big edit to the Elsa Lichtmann page, theres not a lot of info there. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this partnership is going well! Lets work hard at whittling away at the giant trivia section on the Cole Phelps section. Most of that trivia could be put into the article or eliminated altogether. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 02:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man, I'm thinking that we could do an edit of Stefan Bekowsky. His artcle has NO "Events of L.A Noire section. I am going to start it, and If you could add on that would be gr8. Cheers, Ray Leafsfanatic22 18:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I have startedan edit on Bekowsky. I did a background section. But I didnt get to adding events from La Noire. (Right now that section is brief and tells almost no information about the cases he investigated with Phelps.) But I have to go out right now. Hopefully you can start that section. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 18:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Youre recent edits are great. I added onto and fixed punctuation on the Bekowsky, Valdez, and Sheldon pages. Give me a shout out when you finish the Kelso page edit, I will try to fix up or add to anything you need. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Also, I did a full character biography on William Dewey. If you wanted to look over/add to it, that would be great. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 19:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, as long as we are doing biographies on partners, I want to do Roy Earle next. Right now it's a decent article but it needs some more information. Also, I think that doing Leroy Sabo next would be good too. I'll start on either Sabo or Richard Coombs tonight, it would be fairly easy to write a biography on Coombs. So yeah, just message me whenever you get this. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Youve outdone yourself again. I don't think the Kelso edit is too extensive, I added a bit too it and fixed up some stuff. I am going to do a character biography on Richard Coombs, and I will look at your Roy Earle edit. I would also like you to look at the Coombs edit after I'm done and give me your opinion. By the way, how did you get the username "Liendax?" Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll take a wild stab at it. 'L'awrence, Ian, Edwin, 'N'athan, 'D'aniel, 'A'ndrew, and X? Any of those right? :) Leafsfanatic22 03:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I looked over your edit to Leland Monroe, and i fixed up some punctuation. It's a good edit. Anyways, here's a list of articles that desperately need attention. (Have No biography): Angel Maldonado, Vernon Mapes, Clem Feeney and Finis Brown (he was a real person in real life but has no sections of real life and game.) So, I'm going to start with vernon mapes. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 16:32, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Cliff Harrison page I did a biography on the Cliff Harrison page, but forgot to sign in. :P Anyways, wondering if you could look over it. Thanks, Leafsfanatic22 23:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Man Hey man, good to see you back. Are there any edits you want me to look over? I think our next prioity should be Angel Maldonado, that character doesn't have a biography. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 21:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I looked over them and added a bit to them, nice edits. I'll also look over your Angel Maldonado edit. Yeah, without you around I have no one to improve articles with. :) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 23:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what is your next article priority? Because I think it should be Ira Hogeboom. I'm going to start by integrating some of the trivia into the article. Your help would be greatly appreciated. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 18:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi Liendax, I'd like to offer you a promotion to administrator, for more information see this, this and this, let me know if you'd like to become an admin. Tom Talk 17:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar and Administration So, are you going to accept the promotion to admin? I think I will. Also, I think you should get an avatar, It would show people about one of the things you like. :) P.S. Like my new signature? Leafsfanatic22 Talk 21:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Great :) Tom Talk 20:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes, I was offered the promotion and just accepted a minute ago. It's good to be admins, I also have a few people teaching me more about HTML, so I will hope to improve there. I hope we can still be partners and continue to work in making this wikia better! Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. I was thinking that the next edit should be on Richard Bates, because it doesn't have a biography. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 22:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I went over your edits on the Taraldsen pages, and also the Richard Bates page, and I fixed up a few things, good job. Anyway, I think I will do Nate Wilkey next, that article could use some info. So, whenver I finish that I will message you, and if you could improve it that would be great. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, if you are writing biographies on victims you could do Antonia Maldonado. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Forgot To... I forgot to say this: Congratulations for becoming an admin here! Sorry for this incorrect Cole Phelps' edit, didn't saw that ex-soldier's death. :) -- Ilan xd 20:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you look over my edit on Nate Wilkey? I'm not particularly satisfied with the events of L.A. Noire. It can definitely be expanded. Thanks, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) All right, yeah, we blocked that guy for good, because he would just come back to vandalise again. Ok, yeah, I will keep in touch. :) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I already looked over your Elsa Lichtmann edit, fixed up a few grammar/puntuation errors. I liked the section, very well written. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 18:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, amn. I'll check it out. I suggest you do either Virginia Reynoldson , Archie Colmyer, Albert Lynch, or Gordon Leary if you are looking for more priorities. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey. When you have a minute, could you look over my edit to Barbara Lapenti? I added a full character biography. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 22:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Liendax, is there any known background for Gordon Leary? -- Ilan xd 14:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! It just that I made biography for him, and I'm going to write Arson Cpt. Lachlan's biography. -- Ilan xd 15:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Cpt. Lachlan McKelty Okay, I made biography for him, can you check it? -- Ilan xd 16:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! -- Ilan xd 12:45, October 14, 2011 (UTC) All right. Also, I added a biography to Maria Aranda, could you look over it? Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. We need to do something about this anon. who is unediting our undos. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 20:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I will try. -- Ilan xd 17:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I found photos of pre-death, only for Deidre Moller (already in the wiki since June) and Theresa Taraldsen (small pic). I upload, as well, a new infobox picture of Ira Hogeboom.-- Ilan xd 18:24, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Victim images I'll try but since the scenes at the start of cases aren't usually great quality the images will probably be low quality. Tom Talk 18:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure which one of these women is Evelyn, could you tell me so I can finish editing the image, thanks. Tom Talk 19:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think she is the one with the dark brown hair. -- Ilan xd 19:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry for being late on the reply, I've been rather busy today. Good job taking him down; I'll keep an eye out in a week when his block expires. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure that three days is long enough for a block? I think, addmittedly, the writing is hilarious and obviously the person is a good writer, the block should be a bit longer, becuase it is vandalism. Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Youre right, it is vandalism. Is there a LA Noire FANFICTION site? If so, we should direct him there. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 23:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man. Yeah, I will definitely look over it. Yeah, definitely long time no speak. The Cole Phelps page really needs to be cleaned up, SO much trivia. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 21:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC)